A que voy a la escuela?
by vivs-chan
Summary: traducción.. graduación, mensajes y sobre todo drama... si lo se mal summary


**Bueno este fic pertenece a ohwhatsherface, le pedí permiso para poderlo traducir ya que me encanto y morí de risa así que va dedicado a ella i a mi madre mo =)****!**

**Cambie algunas palabras por que no se creo que tenia mas sentido en ingles pero hice lo que pude =) enjooy!**

**Dejare algunas palabras en ingles al final pondré que significan! Espero les guste tanto como a mi**

**También quiero aclarar que la autora puso a Karin como hermana de sasuke**

**disclaimer: bueno naruto no me pertenece si no a kishimoto-sensei! i si fuera mio ia habria pelinegros con ojos verdes en konoha x)!**

**title: **what i go to school for**  
>author:<strong> ohwhatsherface  
><strong>pairings:<strong> SasuSaku with mentions of NaruIno, ShikaKarin, NejiTen, KibaHina… :D  
><strong>warnings:<strong> AU, prom fever, too much texting, and I made Sasuke and Karin related **  
>disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Naruto, or _Holly Would You Turn Me On_

…

…

…

…

…

**9:04 AM**

**Para:** CherryLips0**  
>De: <strong>BeautyQueen69

Vestido y zapatos: 300 dólares (suficiente dinero i eso que es Ino Yamanaka).

Boleto: 19 dólares.

Limosina: 14 dólares.

Una noche de chicas antes del baile?

¡No tiene precio, bitch!

¡Siete días para el baile! ¡Siete días!

…

…

…

…

**9:07 AM**

**Para:** BeautyQueen69  
><strong>De:<strong> CherryLips0

Oh wou, Ino, ¿tu hiciste la cuenta?

NO VOY A IR AL BAILE.

DEJAME EN PAZ.

…

…

…

**9:09 AM**

**Para:** CherryLips0**  
>De: <strong>BeautyQueen69

…UPS, LO SIENTO.

PENSE QUE HABIAS DICHO QUE NO IBAS AL BAILE.

_QUE DIJISTE FRENTONA?_?

…

…

…

**9:10 AM**

**Para:** CherryLips0**  
>De: <strong>BeautyQueen69

OYE.

OYE.

NO ME IGNORES.

…

…

…

**9:11 AM**

**Para:** CherryLips0**  
>De: <strong>BeautyQueen69

SAKURA EFFIN HARUNO.

RESPONDEME AHORA!.

…

…

…

**9:14 AM**

**Para:** Uchiha2  
><strong>De:<strong> OriginalPrankster91

Teme.

No es justo.

Por que a Shikamaru le sigen preguntanto sus 14354574211 admiradoras por el baile?

NO ENTIENDO.

…

…

…

**9:18 AM**

**Para:** OriginalPrankster91  
><strong>De:<strong> Uchiha2

…es por que eres un idiota!.

Pero no es tu culpa.

Ooh.. bueno en realidad si, si lo es.

…

…

…

**9:20 AM**

**Para:** Uchiha2  
><strong>De:<strong> OriginalPrankster91

Por ESAS tonterías que dices es por lo que sakura-chan no kiere ir al baile contigo!

PERDEDOR.

…

…

…

**9:23 AM**

**Para:** OriginalPrankster91  
><strong>De:<strong> Uchiha2

CALLATE idiota.

Aparte, ni siquiera la he _invitado_ al baile.

…

…

…

**9:25 AM**

**Para:** 10-10  
><strong>De: <strong>BeautyQueen69

TENEMOS UNA GRAN CRISIS.

MUUY GRANDE.

DEMACIADO GRANDE!.

COMO TU TRASERO EN DECIMO GRADO, ASI DE GRANDE!.

UPS! YO DIJE ESO?

…

…

…

**9:28 AM**

**Para:** BeautyQueen69  
><strong>De: <strong>10-10

Que no tienes clases o que? Trabaja de una sola vez, Carajo!

Y esta bien, tienes demasiados problemas, Tonta, empezando con mi bien formado trasero

Estoy a la mitad de mi estudio para los finales y aqui estas. MOLESTANDO!

SUFICIENTE INO!

Cual es el problema?

…

…

…

**9:31 AM**

**Para:** 10-10  
><strong>De: <strong>BeautyQueen69

Perdon Perdon!. Simplemente no puedo olvidar cuando rompiste la silla! – Y NO ME IMPORTA SI FUE POR QUE TE ESTABAS BALANCEANDO EN LAS PATAS TRASERAS!.

Como sea, es Sakura ella dice que no ira al baile!.

Osea … no.

…

…

…

**9:35 AM**

**Para:** BeautyQueen69  
><strong>De:<strong> 10-10

QUE?

QUE?

QUE QUIERES DECIR CON QUE NO IRA AL BAILE?

INCLUSO _YO_ VOY A IR A SU BAILE.

…

…

…

**10:02 AM**

**Para:** CherryLips0  
><strong>De:<strong> KibaIsCool32

Hola, Hermosa!

Escuche que no tienes cita para el baile!

…

…

…

**10:05 AM**

**Para:** KibaIsCool32  
><strong>De:<strong> CherryLips0

No se si de verdad tomarte en serio por :

a) ¿Qué con tu nombre – "KibaEsCool32"? ¿Neta, KIBA?  
>b) Me Acabas de llamar "Hermosa", torpe.<p>

…

…

…

**10:07 AM**

**Para:** CherryLips0  
><strong>De:<strong> KibaIsCool32

Pues…. si.

De todos modos, tus insultos no me importan.

Quieres ir conmigo al baile, Sakura?

…

…

…

**10:10 AM**

**Para:** KibaIsCool32  
><strong>De:<strong> CherryLips0

Er, eso es tierno Kiba, pero:

a) Me lo estas preguntando por mensaje. TEN MAS CLASE.  
>b) No voy a ir al baile.<br>c) tú vas a ir con Hinata, torpe.

…

…

…

**10:12 AM**

**Para:** CherryLips0  
><strong>De:<strong> KibaIsCool32

…Uh.

ESOS SON SOLO DETALLES.

Y si fuera Sasuke el que te invitara por mensaje, apuesto a que les dirías a tus amiguitas y aceptarías

…

…

…

**10:14 AM**

**Para**: KibaIsCool32  
><strong>De<strong>: CherryLips0

CALLATE KIBA.

TE ODIO!.

…

…

…

**10:19 AM**

**Para:** Uchiha2**  
>De: <strong>Lazy1

Hola bebe.

¿Qué traes puesto?

…

…

…

**10:23 AM**

**Para:** Lazy1  
><strong>De:<strong> Uchiha2

DUDE!.

¿Que Demonios?.

…

…

…

**10:25 AM**

**Para:** Uchiha2  
><strong>De:<strong> Lazy1

¡Aw,FML!. Esto es problemático

Lo siento, Sasuke. Me estaba mandando mensajes con tu hermana y accidentalmente presione tu nombre

Ammm si.

Borra este mensaje y pretendamos que esto nunca paso ¿está bien?

…

…

…

**10:28 AM**

**Para:** Lazy1  
><strong>De:<strong> Uchiha2

Hablas así con Karin? Wow, que zorra.

¿Vas a llevarla al baile?

¿DE VERDAD?

…

…

…

**10:30 AM**

**Para:** Uchiha2  
><strong>De: <strong>Lazy1

Mm bueno sasuke, ella _es_ mi novia por el momento.

¿Que hay de ti? ¿Tienes un cita?

…

…

…

**10:32 AM**

**Para:** Lazy1  
><strong>De:<strong> Uchiha2

Creo que no iré al baile.

…

…

…

**10:34 AM**

**Para:** Uchiha2  
><strong>De:<strong> Lazy1

Dude.

_QUE_?

…

…

…

**10:35 AM**

**Para:** Hinacakes63  
><strong>De:<strong> CherryLips0

Quiero decirte que YO no hice nada malo,

Tu novio me invito al baile…

PERO YO DIJE QUE NO, OBVIO.

…

…

…

**10:38 AM**

**Para:** CherryLips0  
><strong>De:<strong> Hinacakes63

Amm si.

Hablando de eso…

Ino y yo hicimos que te preguntara.

¿Qué es eso de que no vas a ir al baile?

¿NO HABIAS COMPRADO YA TU BOLETO?

…

…

…

**10:40 AM**

**Para:** Hinacakes63  
><strong>De:<strong> CherryLips0

…No entiendo tu lógica.

¿Por que habrías de decirle a tu novio que me invitara al baile?

ESO NO TIENE SENTIDO.

Y si lo compre, pero no importa.

…

…

…

**10:41 AM**

**Para:** KibaIsCool34  
><strong>De:<strong> BeautyQueen69

INVITA A SAKURA AL BAILE!

…

…

…

**10:43 AM**

**Para:** BeautyQueen69  
><strong>De:<strong> KibaIsCool34

Tú y Hinata ya me dijeron, idiota.

Trate, ella dijo que no.

Ella ni siquiera fue linda, fue lo suficientemente lista y muy perra para decir lo que debería haber sido un simple "no"

TCH.

…

…

…

**10:44 AM **

**Para:** Lazy1  
><strong>De:<strong> BeautyQueen69

INVITA A SAKURA AL BAILE!

…

…

…

**10:46 AM**

**Para:** BeautyQueen69  
><strong>De:<strong> Lazy1

Tengo novia, idiota.

Pero no me importaría llevar 2 chicas al baile…

¿Crees que Karin estaría bien con eso?

…

…

…

**10:49 AM**

**Para:** Lazy1  
><strong>De:<strong> BeautyQueen69

NO SE POR QUE TE LO PREGUNTE.

¿Por que eres tan Problematico?

olvídalo, Shikamaru, no le preguntes a la frentona del baile.

…

…

…

**10:51 AM**

**De:** Neji007  
><strong>Para:<strong> BeautyQueen69

INVITA A SAKURA AL BAILE!

…

…

…

**10:54 AM**

**Para:** BeautyQueen69  
><strong>De:<strong> Neji007

De todos modos yo ya no voy a tu escuela.

Idiota.

…

…

…

**10:56 AM**

**Para:** Neji007  
><strong>De:<strong> BeautyQueen69

Oh cierto!.

Lo olvide totalmente.

Como sea! Te lo pierdes.

Conociéndote, se perdería del baile en lo que tu te tardes para arreglarte

…

…

…

**10:57 AM**

**Para:** Neji007  
><strong>De:<strong> BeautyQueen69

OH, TÓMA ESO, NEJI!

…

…

…

**10:58 AM**

**Para:** BeautyQueen69  
><strong>De:<strong> Neji007

Pudrete, Yamanaka.

Hay algunos a los que nos preocupa nuestro futuro

…

…

…

**10:59 AM**

**Para:** OriginalPrankster91  
><strong>De:<strong> BeautyQueen69

INVITA A SAKURA AL BAILE!

…

…

…

**11:01 AM**

**Para:** BeautyQueen69  
><strong>De:<strong> OriginalPrankster91

…huh?

Voy a ir _contigo_, idiota.

…

…

…

**11:02 AM**

**Para:** OriginalPrankster91  
><strong>De:<strong> BeautyQueen69

CALLATE Y HAZ ALGO DE PROVECHO

…

…

**11:03 AM**

**Para:** Uchiha2  
><strong>De:<strong> BeautyQueen69

INVITA A SAKURA AL BAILE!

…

…

…

**11:05 AM**

**Para:** Uchiha2  
><strong>De:<strong> BeautyQueen69

OMG ERES _TU_.

YEAH, DOS PAJAROS DE UN TIRO.

INVITA A SAKURA AL BAILE!

…

…

…

**11:06 AM**

**Para:** Uchiha2  
><strong>De:<strong> BeautyQueen69

OYE.

UCHIHA.

…

…

…

**11:07 AM**

**Para:** Uchiha2  
><strong>De:<strong> BeautyQueen69

SASUKE.

SASUKE.

SASUKE.

…

…

…

**11:08 AM**

**Para:** Uchiha2  
><strong>De:<strong> BeautyQueen69

SASUKE EFFIN UCHIHA.

OYE.

HEY.

TU.

HEY. HEY. HEY.

…

…

…

**11:09 AM**

**Para:** Uchiha2  
><strong>De:<strong> BeautyQueen69

Agg imbecil…

…

…

**11:11 AM**

**Para:** CherryLips0  
><strong>De:<strong> Cutie-Karin66

Hey.

Escuche que no iras al baile.

¿Que onda?

…

…

…

**11:14 AM**

**Para:** Cutie-Karin66  
><strong>De:<strong> CherryLips0

Hola.

Y noup, no voy a ir.

No tengo una limo, no tngo vestido, ni mesa…

Todo es tan problemático.

…

…

…

**11:17 AM**

**Para:** CherryLips0  
><strong>De:<strong> Cutie-Karin66

Ew, tu te estas juntando mucho con mi novio ¿no?

Y creo que se te olvidó "no tengo cita"

LOL.

…

…

…

**11:19 AM**

**Para:** Cutie-Karin66  
><strong>De:<strong> CherryLips0

¡…ESO ES POR LO QUE NO ME AGRADAS!

Como sea.

Tú no ayudas en nada.

…

…

…

**11:21 AM**

**Para:**CherryLips0  
><strong>De:<strong> Cutie-Karin66

Naah! Solo estoy bromeando.

¿Por qué no vas con sasuke?

…

…

…

**11:22 AM**

**Para:** CherryLips0  
><strong>De:<strong> Cutie-Karin66

¿Sakura?

…

…

…

**11:23 AM**

**Para:** Hinacakes63  
><strong>De:<strong> 10-10

¿Y si le decimos a Lee que la invite?

¡Ella no tendrá el Corazón para decirle que no!

…

…

…

**11:25 AM**

**Para:** 10-10  
><strong>De:<strong> Hinacakes63

Podría ser, solo si no estuviera en mitad de la nada transportando cosas

…Suspiro…

¿DE TODOS LOS MOMENTOS POSIBLES Y DESAPARECE AHORA?

…

…

…

**11:28 AM**

**Para:** Hinacakes63  
><strong>De:<strong> 10-10

¿Le preguntaste a alguien mas?

¿Naruto?

¿Kiba?

¿Shikamaru?

¿Alguien?

…

…

…

**11:30 AM**

**Para:** 10-10  
><strong>De:<strong> Hinacakes63

¡Todos tienen citas!

No entiendo por qué no va a ir.

Quiero decir… blah.

¡NO ENTIENDO POR QUÉ NO VA A IR!

…

…

…

**11:31 AM**

**Para:** Hinacakes63  
><strong>De:<strong> 10-10

¡EN SERIO!

…

…

…

**11:32 AM**

**Para:** 10-10  
><strong>De:<strong> Hinacakes63

¡EN SERIO!

…

…

…

**11:33 AM**

**Para:** OriginalPrankster123  
><strong>De:<strong> BeautyQueen69

Mmmm llegué a una conclusión.

No voy a ir al baile a menos de que hagas que tu mejor amigo invite a mi mejor amiga.

Hablo enserio

…

…

…

**11:34 AM**

**Para:** BeautyQueen69  
><strong>De:<strong> OriginalPrankster123

¿De verdad?

…

…

…

**11:35 AM**

**Para:** OriginalPrankster123  
><strong>De:<strong> BeautyQueen69

Enserio.

…

…

…

**11:36 AM**

**Para:** BeautyQueen69  
><strong>De: <strong>OriginalPrankster123

…mierda.

…

…

…

**11:49 AM**

**Para:** CherryLips0  
><strong>De:<strong> Lazy1

¿Enserio no iras al baile?

¿Por qué no invitas a Sasuke?

…

…

…

**11:53 AM**

**Para:** Lazy1  
><strong>De:<strong> CherryLips0

¿¡QUE! ¿PERO QUÉ TIENE QUE VER SASUKE CONMIGO EN EL BAILE?

No tengo vestido.

Y ya es muy tarde para decirle a alguien que me lleve en su limo

Y…ajá claro

Aunque, si yo quisiera ir con Sasuke, hipotéticamente, me niego rotundamente a ser YO quien lo invite

HMPH.

…

…

…

**11:58 AM**

**Para:** CherryLips0  
><strong>De:<strong> Lazy1

Oh cállate, sabes que Ino y Hinata de seguro te matarian

Aparte, Sasuke tiene coche.

…

…

…

**11:59 AM**

**Para:** Lazy1  
><strong>De:<strong> CherryLips0

NO IRÉ CON SASUKE, IMBECIL!

…

…

…

**12:02 PM**

**Para:** Uchiha2  
><strong>De:<strong> 10-10

HEY.

SASUKE.

HEY.

…

…

…

**12:04 PM**

**Para:** Uchiha2  
><strong>De:<strong> 10-10

UCHIHA.

¡ESCUCHA!.

…

…

…

**12:05 PM**

**Para:** Uchiha2  
><strong>De:<strong> 10-10

UCHIHA.

¡RESPONDE!.

…

…

…

**12:06 PM**

**Para:** Uchiha2  
><strong>De:<strong> 10-10

NO ESTOY BROMEANDO

¡CONTÉSTAME!

…

…

…

**12:07 PM**

**Para:** Uchiha2  
><strong>De:<strong> 10-10

UCHIHA OMFG.

ES UNA SITUACIÓN DE VIDA O MUERTE

MAS O MENOS

¡CONTESTA YA!

…

…

…

**12:08 PM**

**Para:** Uchiha2  
><strong>De:<strong> 10-10

…No me agradas

…

…

…

**12:21 PM**

**Para:** Cutie-Karin66  
><strong>De:<strong> BeautyQueen69

Hey, ¡crisis!

Tu hermano y mi mejor amiga son unos ridículos

¡Has que la invite al baile!

…

…

…

**12:24 PM**

**Para:** BeautyQueen69  
><strong>De:<strong> Cutie-Karin66

Obviamente he tratado

Y también quiero a Sakura en el baile

Ganar el concurso de la reina del baile no sería tan gracioso sin ella ahí.

…

…

…

**12:26 PM**

**Para:** Cutie-Karin66  
><strong>De:<strong> BeautyQueen69

SÉ DE QUE HABLAS.

PORQUE TU SABES

_¡YO VOY A GANAR ESE CONCURSO!_

…

…

…

**12:28 PM**

**Para:** BeautyQueen69  
><strong>De:<strong> Cutie-Karin66

JA!

SIGUE CREYÉNDOTE ESO, BLONDIE.

…

…

…

**12:30 PM**

**Para:** Cutie-Karin66  
><strong>De:<strong> BeautyQueen69

TRÁGATE MIS CALZONES, CABEZA ROJA.

YO SERÉ LA REINA DE BAILE

CREÉLO.

…

…

…

**12:31 PM**

**Para:** BeautyQueen69  
><strong>De:<strong> Cutie-Karin66

…Gano esta ronda por el simple hecho de que irás con Naruto

FYL.

…

…

…

**12:32 PM**

**Para:** Cutie-Karin66  
><strong>De:<strong> BeautyQueen69

Ew, tienes razón.

FML.

…

…

…

**12:45 PM**

**Para:** Uchiha2  
><strong>De:<strong> OriginalPrankster123

Dude.

Ino no irá conmigo si no invitas a Sakura-chan al baile

Asi que…

¿INVITALA?

…

…

…

**12:48 PM**

**Para:** Uchiha2  
><strong>De:<strong> OriginalPrankster123

Dudee?

…

…

…

**12:51 PM**

**Para:** Uchiha2  
><strong>De:<strong> OriginalPrankster123

DUDE.

¡NO ES TIEMPO DE IGNORARME!

…

…

…

**12:52 PM**

**Para:** Uchiha2  
><strong>De:<strong> OriginalPrankster123

BASTARDO.

…

…

…

**12:55 PM**

**Para:** Uchiha2  
><strong>De:<strong> OriginalPrankster123

SASUKE.

SASUKE.

…

…

…

**12:58 PM**

**Para:** Uchiha2  
><strong>De:<strong> OriginalPrankster123

Te odio

…

…

…

**1:09 PM**

**Para:** BeautyQueen69  
><strong>De:<strong> KibaIsCool34

¿Que tal Shino?

Es divertido

…

…

…

**1:11 PM**

**Para:** KibaIsCool34  
><strong>De:<strong> BeautyQueen69

¡Pero es el DJ!

Por mucho que quiera a la frentona el baile lo necesita mas que Sakura

…

…

…

**1:12 PM**

**Para:** BeautyQueen69  
><strong>De:<strong> KibaIsCool34

Está bien

Bueno, ¿que tal Chouji?

…

…

…

**1:15 PM**

**Para:** KibaIsCool34  
><strong>De:<strong> BeautyQueen69

Tch, Le pregunté hace rato.

Tiene una novia de la universidad, ¿tú sabías eso?

¿Cómo le hizo Chouji para conseguir a una lindura fuera de la escuela culinaria?

ESO ES COMO UN SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD

ESO ES UNA TONTERIA

…

…

…

**1:17 PM**

**Para:** BeautyQueen69  
><strong>De:<strong> KibaIsCool34

Aw, blondie. No te preocupes.

No es que estés sola o algo parecido

…

…

…

**1:20 PM**

**Para:** KibaIsCool34  
><strong>De:<strong> BeautyQueen69

No es eso

Es solo que…

¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PUEDE COCINAR NARUTO?

_¿RAMEN_?

Que pena …

…

…

…

**1:24 PM**

**Para:** BeautyQueen69  
><strong>De:<strong> KibaIsCool34

Hey, Yamanaka.

TRANQUILA.

…

…

…

**1:37 PM**

**Para:** Uchiha2  
><strong>De:<strong> Hinacakes63

¡Hey, Sasuke!

¿Qué onda?

…

…

…

**1:40 PM**

**Para:** Uchiha2  
><strong>De:<strong> Hinacakes63

¿Sasuke?

…

…

…

**1:42 PM**

**Para:** Uchiha2  
><strong>De:<strong> Hinacakes63

Ok, me cachaste

Entonces iré al grano

¡INVITA A SAKURA AL BAILE!

…

…

…

**1:47 PM**

**Para:** Neji007  
><strong>De:<strong> 10-10

¿Recuerdas cuando tu _me_ _invitaste_ al baile?

…

…

…

**1:49 PM**

**Para:** 10-10  
><strong>De:<strong> Neji007

¿Honestamente?

No. En realidad no

…

…

…

**1:50 PM**

**Para:** Neji007  
><strong>De:<strong> 10-10

Terminamos

…

…

…

**1:52 PM**

**Para:** 10-10  
><strong>De:<strong> Neji007

¡Wow, estaba bromeando!

Si, lo grité desde el balcón en el vestíbulo del frente

Aunque no fué mi culpa.

…

…

…

**1:54 PM**

**Para:** Neji007  
><strong>De:<strong> 10-10

¿Qué quieres decir con "NO FUE MI CULPA"?

¿DE QUÉ HABLAS, NEJI?

…

…

…

**1:56 PM**

**Para:** 10-10  
><strong>De:<strong> Neji007

Bueno, Lee fué el que te dijo que voltearas a verme cuando estábamos allá arriba

_El_ fue quien armó toda la escena

No yo

…

…

…

**1:57 PM**

**Para:** Neji007  
><strong>De:<strong> 10-10

Terminamos

…

…

…

**1:58 PM**

**Para:** 10-10  
><strong>De:<strong> Neji007

¡Bueno, no es que no me hubiera sentido feliz!

…

…

…

**1:59 PM**

**Para:** 10-10  
><strong>De:<strong> Neji007

Tenten.

…

…

…

**2:00 PM**

**Para:** 10-10  
><strong>De:<strong> Neji007

Ugh, FML.

…

…

…

**2:03 PM**

**Para: **CherryLips0  
><strong>De:<strong> Uchiha2

Hey, tengo que hablar contigo

Sal un momento.

…

…

…

**2:05 PM**

**Para: **Uchiha2  
><strong>De:<strong> CherryLips0

No puedo

Kurenai-sensei está dando una conferencia

…

…

…

**2:06 PM**

**Para: **CherryLips0  
><strong>De:<strong> Uchiha2

Ve conmigo al baile

…

…

…

**2:07 PM**

**Para: **Uchiha2  
><strong>De:<strong> CherryLips0

¿…Es todo?

…

…

…

**2:09 PM**

**Para: **CherryLips0  
><strong>De:<strong> Uchiha2

¿Qué quieres decir con "es todo" molesta?

…

…

…

**2:12 PM**

**Para: **Uchiha2  
><strong>De:<strong> CherryLips0

LO QUE ENTENDISTE.

NO.

NO IRÉ AL BAILE CONTIGO, IDIOTA.

…

…

…

**2:15 PM**

**Para: **CherryLips0  
><strong>De:<strong> Uchiha2

¿Cuál es tu problema?

Mi bandeja de entrada está llena de mensajes de puros idiotas exigiéndome que te invite al baile.

…

…

**2:17 PM**

**Para:** Uchiha2  
><strong>De:<strong> CherryLips0

¿¡¿ME ESTÁS INVITANDO PORQUE LOS DEMÁS TE DIJERON QUE LO HICIERAS?

¡PÚDRETE, SASUKE!

…

…

…

**2:20 PM**

**Para:** CherryLips0  
><strong>De:<strong> Uchiha2

Ah, cállate.

El mensaje se ha quedado en mi buzón de salida desde…hace tiempo

Realmente no sabía qué decir

…

…

…

**2:22 PM**

**Para: **CherryLips0  
><strong>De:<strong> Uchiha2

Sakura.

…

…

…

**2:23 PM**

**Para: **CherryLips0  
><strong>De:<strong> Uchiha2

Sakura.

…

…

…

**2:24 PM**

**Para: **CherryLips0  
><strong>De:<strong> Uchiha2

Hey, Haruno.

…

…

…

**2:25 PM**

**Para: **CherryLips0  
><strong>De:<strong> Uchiha2

SAKURA.

…

…

…

**2:26 PM**

**Para: **CherryLips0  
><strong>De:<strong> Uchiha2

Hey.

Sakura.

Contesta.

…

…

…

**2:27 PM**

**Para: **CherryLips0  
><strong>De:<strong> Uchiha2

Sakura, molestia!

Contéstame.

…

…

…

**2:29 PM**

**Para: **CherryLips0  
><strong>De:<strong> Uchiha2

…Suspiro… Demonios

Ok entonces:

_¿Cuándo vas a dejar esto?_

_Haces que me dé un ataque_

_Vamos Sakura, ¿te gustaría ir al baile?_

(¿Conmigo?)

…

…

…

**2:30 PM**

**Para:** Uchiha2  
><strong>De:<strong> CherryLips0

LMAO! QUE CON TU FRACASO DE INVITACIÓN?

Casi Caes. Casi.

Pero esta bien

Está bien

Si, Sasuke. Iré contigo al baile.

…

…

…

**2:44 PM**

**Para:** CherryLips0**  
>De: <strong>BeautyQueen69

Hacer que Kiba te invite al baile: 20 dólares

Mensajes ilimitados: 10 dólares

Los muchos mensajes de larga distancia enviados a Tenten: 5 dólares

Una noche de chicas antes del baile?

¡NO TIENE PRECIO, BITCH!

7 DIAS PARA EL BAILE, 7 DIAS!

…

…

…

_fin_.

…

**FML:** fuck my life

**LOL:** Laughing out loud

**FYL:** fuck your life!

espero les haya gustado u.u creo qe en ingles da mad risa! peroo no pude contenerme a publicarlo sorry! =)


End file.
